Fall to pieces
by Lohan.y
Summary: Song-fiic baseada em Fall to pieces da Avril lavigne. Inuyasha tomou uma decisão, uma decisão que poderia ser pro resto da vida,uma decisão errada. E agora Kagome ? tudo X Nada !


**Song Song Song- fiic **

Maiis uma song-fiic, só que agora com a música **Fall to pieces** da Avril lavigne.

quem quizer baixar pra ler ou tiiver ela no pc, ouça enquanto lê a fiic que é bem melhor ,

quem não tiiver ou não tiver com saco pra baixar, ootimo também !

Boa leiitura !

**Eu olhei em volta**

**Então olhei de volta para você **

**Você tentou dizer **

**Coisas que você não pode apagar **

- Eu quero terminar Kagome . - Inuyasha disse mais uma vez olhando pro lado, tentando ignorar a garota a sua frente.

- C-Como ? - A garota não conseguia falar mais nada,desviou o olhar, já era a terceira vez que Inuyasha lhe dizia, mas ela não conseguia entender.O namoro dos dois era perfeito,muitos tinham até inveja, mas se era assim por que ele queria terminar ?

**-** Não vou repetir, não quero mais nada com você ! - O garoto se afastou dela indo pegar uma bebida com o garçom que passava na hora, enquanto Kagome sentava na mesa mais próxima , ainda em choque, tentando assimilar os fatos.

**Se eu tenho o meu caminho **

**Eu nunca esqueceria você **

**Hoje é o dia **

**Eu rezo para que possamos superar **

**Superar a queda **

**Superar tudo **

A garota abaixou a cabeça, tentando ignorar a música alta e os pensamentos que se formavam em sua cabeça

Por que ele queria terminar ?

Ela nunca havia dado motivos a ele e ele sempre esteve presente e contente,nunca reclamou do namoro dos dois.

Então por que ele queria terminar ?

Fechou os olhos e apertou-os com força, abrindo-os em seguinda , esperando que isso fosse um sonho e que logo iria acabar, mas a verdade dói...

Não era sonho, ela estava ali na festa de Sango, sua melhor amiga.Era para ser o melhor dia da sua vida, mas estava mais para o pior.

Fechou os olhos novamente, rezando para que fosse somente ilusão e novamente se deu conta de que era a mais doce e pura verdade o se passava ali.

**Eu não quero cair aos pedaços**

**Eu só quero sentar e te olhar**

Kagome fixou seu olhar em Inuyasha, que estava de longe tomando sua bebia e observando-a.

**Eu não quero falar sobre isso **

**Eu não quero conversar**

**- **Amiga, o que houve ? você e Inuyasha brigaram ? - Sango tentava inutilmente falar com a garota que observava de longe seu ex-namorado com os olhos lacrimejados.

**Eu só quero chorar na sua frente **

**Eu não quero falar sobre isso **

Lágrimas começaram a molhar o rosto da garota, chorava soluçando , mas parecia nem notar, seu olhar continuava fixo a Inuyasha, ignorando os pedidos da amiga para que se acalmase e parasse de chorar.

**Porque eu estou apaixonada por você **

Quando Sango já estava desistindo de tentar faze-la falar, uma única frase saiu da boca de Kagome antes de levantar e seguir rumo ao banheiro feminino.

- Eu o amo .

**Você é o único **

**Com quem eu ficaria até o final **

Olhou-se no espelho, olhando sua maquiagem borrar seu rosto enquanto Sango falava coisas que parecia inauvideis ao ouvido de Kagome,só conseguia pensar em uma única coisa : Inuyasha .E em todos os momentos que passaram juntos.

**Quando eu estou desfeita **

**Você me traz de volta **

_Flasback On_

- Kagome, olha pra mim , olha - Inuyasha tentava acalmar a garota que chorava compulsivamente pela morte do pai.

Sem saber o que fazer Inuyasha a puxou para um abraço e disse em seu ouvido.

- Kagome, eu prometo que nunca vou te deixar, vou estar sempre aqui pro que precisar ... Se acalma .. - Então a garota finalmente olhou nos olhos de Inuyasha e abraçou-o com força.

_Flasback Off_

**De volta abaixo das estrelas**

**De volta pros seus braços **

Lembranças, tudo se tornaria só lembranças se não fizesse nada , tinha que saber o por que daquilo tudo estar acontecendo ...

**Eu não quero cair aos pedaços**

**Eu só quero sentar e te olhar**

Olhou para Sango, ela deveria estar aproveitando..era seu aniversário, mas não,estava ali desde de que entrara no banheiro, em silencio, apenas esperando o momento para que falasse e desabafasse, se dirigiu até ela e a abraçou.

- Tá tudo bem Sango.. - sua voz saiu roca, mas confiante.

Sango a olhou , a abraçou mais forte e antes de sair disse :

- Qualquer coisa pode contar comigo !

**Eu não quero falar sobre isso **

**Eu não quero conversar**

Com apenas um olhar e algumas palavras Sango entendeu tudo o que queria dizer, sabia que podia contar com ela, só não queria conversar, não agora.

**Eu só quero chorar na sua frente **

**Eu não quero falar sobre isso **

Secou uma lágrima antes que caisse , tinha que fazer alguma coisa, ela o amava ... mas e ele ?

**Porque eu estou apaixonada por você **

Saiu do banheiro com esse pensamento, decidida a fazer alguma coisa.

Seguiu na direção dele, parando na sua frente e o encarando.

**Quero saber quem você é **

**Quero saber por onde começar **

- Só me diz o por que ... - Kagome disse encarando-o nos olhos.

- Já disse Kagome e não vou repetir - Inuyasha respondeu desviando o olhar.

- Você não me respondeu , por que você quer terminar ? O que aconteceu pra isso ? - Kagome deu um passo a frente na tentativa de faze-lo falar, mas o Hanyou nada fez.

**Eu quero saber o que isto significa **

**Quero saber como sentir**

- Feh ! Não interessa , não quero mais nada com você e pronto garota ! - Inuyasha disse virando o rosto e tentando ignorar a garota a sua frente.

- Eu nao te entendo ! o que isso quer dizer? - a garota falava tentando segurar o choro, quer dizer que tudo o que eles passaram se resumiria a isso ?

**- **Você sabe muito bem. - O hanyou disse indo em seguida pra fora da festa, em direção ao carro, entrando no mesmo e dando partida.

**Quero saber o que é real **

**Eu quero saber tudo, tudo **

Um homem que apenas observava a briga, se aproximou de Kagome ao ver seu meio-irmão sair.

- Ele está terminando com você por causa da viajem.. - O homem disse.

- S-Sesshoumaru ? que viajem ? o que você está falando ?

- A mãe dele está doente, ele vai ter que viajar pra cuidar dela , por isso ele quer terminar - Sesshoumaru respondeu encarando a menina com seu olhar frio.

- Mas por que terminar ? ele fica um tempo lá e depo- Sesshoumaru a cortou.

- Ele vai ficar por lá por tempo indeterminado, por isso ele achou melhor terminar com você, pra você não sofrer esperando-o.

**Eu estou apaixonada por você **

Kagome encarou o homem a sua frente ainda tentando assimilar as coisas ditas por ele, então era por isso que ele queria terminar? pra não faze-la sofrer por ele ?

Essa seria a coisa mais idiota que Inuyasha iria fazer , mas ela não ia deixar ele chegar com isso até o final. Olhou Sesshoumaru a sua frente e murmurou um 'Obrigada' antes de se dirigir ao carro e dar partida.

**Porque eu estou apaixonada por você**

Se dirigiu a casa dele, sabia que ele gostava de ficar lá quando queria pensar. Então era isso,teria que arriscar agora era tudo ou nada!

Ao chegar percebeu a luz do quarto acessa, subiu as escadas correndo e bateu na porta.

**Eu estou apaixonada por você **

Quando a porta se abriu se deparou com um Inuyasha com olhos vermelhos e inchados de choro, arregalou os olhos pouco antes de se jogar e abraça-lo com força.Lágrimas silenciosas cairam de seus olhos, em pensar que poderia nunca mais estar ao lado dele por um quase mal entendido. Só pensava em uma coisa .

- Eu te amo Inuyasha !

**Eu estou apaixonada por você**

Inuyasha olhou a garota a sua frente, ele a amava mais que sua vida e só percebera isso agora que estava prestes a deixa-la, o que seria da vida dele sem ela ? Sorte a sua a não chegar a cometer a burrada que ia fazer...

- Eu também te amo minha Kagome !


End file.
